


Its Depths Sing

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Destiny 2 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Hallow sees the Traveler for the first time.





	Its Depths Sing

For as bright and alive as the hangar and walkways leading here had been, even at this pre-dawn hour, it was nothing compared to standing in the open plaza. The chaotic, loosely-contained Light of the Guardians hurrying about the plaza was but a whisper compared to the force that hit his senses.

He’d seen (he hadn’t seen) the Traveler before but nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared him for standing beneath it.

His feet carried him forward toward a railing, but he barely noticed the movement.

He’d felt – they’d all felt – the Light come rushing back, hurtling out toward the depths of space. It carried life and hope and something deep and ancient. The Traveler radiated the same, but magnitudes greater than the rush of Light had.

Eyes flicked from orbiting shard to orbiting shard to the main form of the Traveler to an unseen sea of Light. He stretched his senses out – tapping, feeling, exploring, trying to see if it would or even could communicate. What he found was nothing he could understand. It was unfathomably deep, indescribably ancient, intensely alive.

Every frequency, every variation of Light existed at once in a harmony that sang out and resonated with everything around it. It was all the same. It was all different. His Light sang within him of its own volition, reaching, stretching, joining the chorus.

He didn’t know if he was acknowledged or ignored.

He felt very small.

Sensors nudged against his mind and told him there was gentle pressure on his shoulder. How long had they been awaiting his attention? How long had he been standing at this railing? He tore his gaze from the Traveler and looked back, trying to get his thoughts in order – a hand, an arm, a man he didn’t know. He looked tired. Concerned?

Hallow touched him with his Light. He wasn’t a Guardian, but he also wasn’t… not a Guardian. Very odd.

“Are you alright?” The voice was soft, lightly accented.

“I lived here.” That was wrong and not an answer and he tried to correct himself, but more contradictory statements came out. “I didn’t. Before. No.”

A rapid internal argument took place as he attempted to come to agreement with himself. The man definitely looked worried now.

Hallow shook his head, trying to clear it and ground himself. “It’s very deep. Its depths sing.”

They weren’t great words, he knew that, but the man seemed to understand. He looked up at the Traveler and a sad smile graced his face for a moment.

“Yes. Not many can hear it.” He looked back at Hallow, gaze curious. “You’re new to this world but old in Light, aren’t you?”

Hallow nodded. The man squeezed his shoulder once and let his hand drop, stepping back and gesturing with a tilt of his head. “Join me for a meditation? I believe we may have interesting stories to share.”

Hallow looked at the Traveler once again. Orbited by its own shards, lit from within and without, it was a beautiful sight. He pulled his Light in tight to avoid getting lost in the far-off chorus again. He nodded to the man, curious to hear his tale, and gestured for him to lead the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A rather self-indulgent Hallow short. This might not end up following with the rest of my Destiny 2 stuff, depending on where those fics go, and I'm not sure where /this/ would be going, but I liked it regardless.


End file.
